No Werewolves
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: There's something very important Morioka Ginei has to tell his girlfriend, but he gets sidetracked as her family enters the picture. Now, they have to impress her father, but the only thing is, he hates werewolves!
1. Meeting the Family

"Miho, there's something that I should have told you before, but I couldn't because I didn't want to lose you," Morioka Ginei held my hands, "Miho, I...."

"Miho? Is that you?" A tall man with spiky black hair ran up to me, shoving Gin aside.

"Daddy!" I hugged him.

"_Daddy_?!" Gin sputtered, looking at a man who looked no more than two years my elder.

"Oh, Miho! What are you doing here in a place like this? Never mind that, it's been so long since we last saw each other! Miho~!" My father continued to ignore Gin.

"Uh, daddy, this is Morioka Ginei-"

He looked at him, sizing him up, "I don't like 'im. Where's Ruby? Now she's a nice girl."

Ever since my dad "came out", he's been insistent that I should end up with Ruby. I think he's just joking, but my brothers keep saying that he's not. But they're just being jerks when they say that.

"I'm right here, Gouka-ojii-chan!" Ruby jumped back out of the van with everyone.

"Ojii-chan?" Moka, back to her normal outer-self, looked around for an old man.

"Everyone," I looked proudly up at my father, "This is my father, Fushichou Gouka-sama."

"Fushichou?" Kurumu asked because we had different last names.

"In our culture, because the female is weaker, the males take her last name to honor her, but when there is a split, or in a freak case, death, the male resumes his last name. Though with my eldest brother, he simply has another father." I explained as Ruby introduced everyone.

"Death? But I thought that phoenixes are immortal." Kokoa asked.

Mizore answered her, "That's why it's called a freak accident."

My father answered this time, his cheery personality now dark and depressing, "My wife, my precious Jouka, was out hunting in the human world, and she was--She was killed. Eaten, by a pack of ravenous, murderous mutts. A pack of normal wolves ate her."

Everyone, including myself, looked at the werewolf with us, "Um, actually daddy, it's a funny thing you should mention it-"

"I hate any cainine creature, pure-bloods or not! Those furry bastards, the entire gene should parish in a flaming pit of-"

"Dad." My eldest brother, Hunter (his father was American), walked over with our only other brother, Jinto.

"Excuse me, but unless medical assistance is needed, please leave the premisise." A nurse came out from the building.

"Sorry, I'll be right in." Jinto waved at her and explained to me, "I work here now."

"Oh. Oh! If you see my records," I mouthed the rest so dad wouldn't hear, "Don't tell dad."

He nodded and excused himself for work.

"So is that why you're here?" I asked Hunter.

"Yep. Dad was giving us a ride to work," He looked back at Gin, who was standing back from everyone else, "Hey, who's that suspicious-looking guy?"

"Morioka Ginei." I answered, smiling over at him.

"I don't like him." He shrugged and looked over to Ruby, who he had the hots for, "Hey, what have you been up?"

She blinked at him, "A lot of different things."

"Say, do you kids have a place to stay while your here?" My dad looked around at everyone, "Why don't you all stay with us?"

"Sounds great!" Kurumu smiled, wrapping her arms around Tsukune.

"But if you can't handle heat, you had better be careful." I warned Mizore, knowing that snow and heat aren't a good combination.

She wrapped her arms around Tsukune's free side, "I'll manage."

"Alright then, why don't you kids head over while I drop off hunter?" My dad, a very important and busy man despite his attitude, liked to keep his children under his sight for as long as possible.

"Kay," Ruby waved.

So we all got back into the van, Gin and I in the front. Ruby explained the layout of the house to the others while I spoke to Gin under my breath.

"Please, bare with it while we're here? My father is very protective of his children, and his youngest in particular." I was the baby and the only girl in the house, so it stood to reason.

"They really don't like me, do they?" He asked.

I rested my head against the window, "I think they know that I care about you, but then again, the both of them have been claimed among our kind to have the best intuitions. Well, the important thing is how we feel about each other, right?"

I can't believe this trip went from seeing if I was pregnant or not to trying to introduce Gin to my family.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." The gaurd at the front gate let us in.

"Oh. My. God. This is where you live?" Kurumu's jaw dropped.

My house, one of the many places connected to the school by the multidimensional tunnel, was in a place where it was almost always summer. Summer flowers of every variety bloomed, the rushing and gurgling of a river that past in the middle of the town crashed peacefully against the pebbly sand that smoothed out by the river's delta. Most houses were windowless and door-less so the air blew without too much opposition. My house was the biggest and most luxurious in sight. It was scarlet brick with a glass roof and gold doors and knockers. A pitch-black gate stood open all around it.

"This is where I live." I led them inside.

"It gets more beautiful each time I see it!" Ruby squealed excitedly.

"This place could rival our home." Kokoa looked around in amazement.

"So, I think that each of you can have your own room." I counted everyone and all the rooms, "Actually, some will have to share a room. Moka-san, would you mind sharing with Ruby and I?"

She nodded, a bit taken back, "That's fine with me."

"Ru-can, can you help sort everyone out?" I asked, leading Gin to the room next to mine.

"Alright." She led Tsukune to the room on the other side of mine.

Yukari was placed across from Gin, Mizore was opposite me, Kokoa was next to that, and Kurumu was next to Yukari.

* * *

If you came into this without first reading Zero, I'll explain the current situation. Noyamano Miho, a phoenix, was at a party and got very drunk for the first time. She was so drunk, she had sex with a guy that she can't remember the identity of. When she went on a trip with the newspaper club, who her crush, Gin, was in, she was blackmailed by a kitsune, Kuyou. At the end of Zero, she found out that she was pregnant and her friends beat Kuyou. After his defeat, Gin, who had become her boyfriend by this time, was trying to tell her something, but her father came along and interrupted him.


	2. Home Sweet Home

I sat in my room with Moka and Ruby, who were sharing it with me, and was busy thinking about the future, "Hey, hypothetically, what would you do if you got pregnant?"

They looked back at me, "I'd keep it."

I sighed, "I know that. I mean, after you have it? Say you were alone, what would you do?"

Ruby came up behind me and embraced me tightly, "You know that you're going to raise this baby come hell or high water, because I know that you've always wanted to be a mother."

"Your family seems to really love you and seems very kind, so I think that you won't be completely alone. But even if they do hate you for it, I know that I'll accept you." Moka hugged me too.

It was true. I know that my brothers would be there for me, I just wasn't sure about my father. Moka was right though, I know that my friends would be there for me, just like I would be there for them.

"Yeah, I have the best support system." I smiled at her.

"But what about Gin? I don't really see him to the parental type." Ruby saw that that remark upset, so she quickly added, "Then again, I never saw him having a girlfriend either."

I sighed, "I can't, nor will I, expect him to raise another man's baby."

* * *

_Hunter_

I sat in the car, thinking about Miho's sudden visit. Something didn't fit right, and that Ginei guy was involved somehow. Was she trying to see Jinto? No, she didn't know that he worked there yet. Huh, I'll figure this out before she leaves for school again.

* * *

_Gouka_

I ground my teeth as I drove Hunter to work, pondering my sweet Miho's return. I was glad to see her again to be sure, but I couldn't help but wonder why she came back, and to Jinto of all people!? But if she was visiting him, why would she act surprised to see him there? She never was a very good actress, so she must not have known, but then why was she at the doctor's? So help me, if that Ginei boy has anything to do with it, I'm going to kill him.

* * *

It was still warm out, so everyone changed into their bathing suits, or string in Ruby's case, and headed to the beach. I stayed behind and watched everyone from my window. I had my arms around my knees, while I could still reach, and my head back against the wall. I hummed a sad tune as everyone frolicked in the sunshine.

"Miho?" There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I turned my head to face the doorway and my guest.

Gin opened the door and closed it behind him. He stood uncomfortably for a moment, deciding what to do with himself. I chuckled, moved my feet so he had room, and gestured for him to sit. He did and looked around my room, seeing shelf encircling above, various objects from various times below. A small pile of plush toys sat in the corner, intertwined with different flowers, all well taken care of.

"So, what did you want?" I nudged closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "I never got the chance to tell you what I was trying to say earlier."

"You didn't, because--My father." I was about to kiss him, but I stopped short.

"Yes, your father." He moved in for a kiss.

I caught his lips, "No, I mean, he's back."

He unpuckered his lips and sat up straight, "So, will you tell him? About us?"

* * *

_Jinto_

"Break-time," The same nurse who had helped my sister poked her head into the room.

I nodded at her, busy reading my sister's file. It was possibly illegal, seeing as I wasn't the treating physician, but I reasoned that I was her brother, a doctor, and it was for her own good. So, she had gained some weight. Odd, because for the last sixty years, she had weighed the exact same. Hm, very peculiar. Err...Scratch that. Looking down just a single line, I saw the cause for her visit. Miho, my adorable baby sister, was going to have her own baby.

"Damn, I better call her right after work." I knew that dad would flay her, and her boyfriend, alive, if he found out. Hunter would be alright to tell, but he would get home after me, so as long as she keeps her mouth shut until at least dinner, everything should work out just fine.

* * *

I looked imploringly at Gin, "Us? I hope to. About this little one? Not if I can help it."

"Not that I'm encouraging it or anything, but he will find out sooner or later." He hoped for later, it was obvious.

"Is never an option?" I was only half joking.

"Miho~~!" My father called.

"You had better stay in here," I stood up.

"Why?" He grabbed my arm.

I smiled back him, "I plan on telling everyone at dinner. But I was hoping maybe we could have some time together before then."

* * *

To answer questions, Miho's dad hates all dog-related creatures, but he especially hates wolves. And yes, I know that phoenixes don't die, but I wanted to give them weaknesses, and if that bothers anyone too badly, I'm sorry, but I would kindly like to remind everyone that I am the author of this story, not you. Besides, if certain people can make vampires sparkle, I see no reason why phoenixes can't die by being eaten.


	3. Damn

"Miho, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you-" Gin had his arms around my waist, and I had my arms around his neck.

"Miho~! Daddy's home!" My father called from the front door.

I dropped my arms, "I'll be back as soon as I can. You'll be here, won't you?"

He laughed, lowering his arms, "Where could I go in your house?"

"Miho!" My father shouted grouchily.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted down to him, smiling at Gin before leaving him in my room, "Bye."

I sauntered casually down the stairs to where my father was waiting for me, "I'm sorry father, I was in the restroom."

"Hn," He grunted, "As long as your alright. You are well, aren't you?"

"Daddy, why would you ask me something like that?" I frowned in a hurt way.

He shook his head, as if to shake away any doubts he may have had, "Miho, you're my daughter, my only daughter, and I know you to be good and honest. You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you? Do I not have your love?"

I hugged him, craddling my head against his heart, "Father, of course you have my love! Why would you ever doubt such a thing?"

"You came here, not telling any of your family, and you bring home some boy that we have heard nothing about." He was more hurt than I thought he would be.

"Father, I came here only with Ruby. Everyone showing up was a surprise to me as well. And as for Gin, well, I actually was planing on waiting for dinner to tell everyone, but Gin and I are dating." I saw his face contort, so I quickly added, "But not for very long."

He didn't hear me anymore and he dropped our embrace, "You and this boy, how serious are you?"

I really didn't want to answer that, "Well, I haven't told him yet, but I love him."

"Love?" My father's eyes flashed from murky-brown to vermillion, "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"

"I'M OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! I THINK I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! DAMMIT, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" I felt myself flaring up around the edges.

He smacked me across the cheek, "I WANT YOU TO NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN AFTER ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS RETURN TO SCHOOLl."

"No." I hissed, for I was not going to make the same mistake again.

"NO?" My father was the type of man who rarely heard that word directed at himself.

"NO! I ALMOST LOST HIM ONCE, I'M NOT ABOUT TO RISK IT AGAIN! I LOVE HIM FATHER, AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT HE LOVES ME TOO!" I turned to leave to my room, but he caught my by my shoulder.

"MIHO, I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HIM." He smacked me again, braking a tooth in his blind rage.

"I won't stop. If you make me chose, I'll chose him." I was beyond shouting now.

That did it. My father, one of the most powerful remaining phoenixes, changed in the middle of the house, radiating a bright light, blinding me for a fraction of a second. He meant to fight me, possibly to the death. It was just me, maybe I would have just let him, but for the sake of the other being living, growing, and forming in me, I would not let him win so easily. Just as I was about to change, a pair of arms caught me and held me like a hostage.

"STOP!" Jinto's voice boomed throught the entire house.

Hearing his son speak so forcefully recalled father to his senses. He looked at me, crying in my brother's arms, and he felt remorse for his actions. And shame. Deep shame for striking the daughter, the living mirrior, of his beloved mate. He had hurt his child, and for that he was ashamed.

"Jinto....." I blubbered, so very grateful that he had returned home when he had.

He ignored me for the moment, not yet releasing me, "Father, you can't raise your hand raise your hand to her, not any more. Not if you want to endanger the life of your daughter's child."

"What?" Father looked at me weakly.

"I came here to see for certain, and it is like Jinto says. I am pregnant, and what's more is, I do not know the father. Gin and I only started dating a month after I was impregnanted." I fell to my knees, crying.

"I will have to reflect on this. Miho, I am sorry for what I have done and what I may do." He was unsure how he felt, but being such a traditionalist, I was not surprised.

"Father, I'm sorry." I got up, "Please excuse me, I need to reflect as well. If you see my friends, please send them all to my room."

* * *

I sat down at my desk, looking past my boyfriend, "I am so sorry if you heard any of that."

He looked just as I felt, torn and twisted into nothingness, "It's my fault too."

Everyone, crammed ontop of my bed, had heard the fight. The whole town had heard.

"Miho, maybe we should just leave now," Ruby knew my father, what he was capable of.

I shook my head, "I have to stay, but it would be best if everyone else left."

They agreed, even though they wanted to help, this was one fight that they could not fight. It was my personal familly business.

"I think that I'll take everyone back, but the moment their back, I'll return." Ruby promised.

Gin stood up, "I'm not leaving, not without you. Even if they kill me, I won't leave you."

In that moment, everyone saw a slim sliver of what I saw in him, "Sempai isn't just a hentai."

I smiled at him, "Gin, I can't ask you to leave, can I?"

He shook his head and walked over to me, and in front of every, grabbed my hand, "You can't get rid of me so easily I'm afraid. I love you too much."

I blushed, "Sempai, you're too forward!"

He chuckled, "Mi-chan, we have an addience, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. Well, I promise that I'll bring him back in one peice." I swore that we would both return to the academy.

"Good, it's too hot here." Mizore fanned herself, not cut out for such a warm climate.

"Ruby, take care, and try not to worry too much about me. I have my strong werewolf and two brothers here, so everything should be fine." She pushed Gin aside and hugged me, leaving me winded.

"Mi-chaa~nn!" She wailed.

I looked arround imploringly, and Kurumu dragged her off of me, "You're smothing her."

"You're one to talk, boob woman." Mizore said, eyeing Tsukune.

"What was that snow woman? You want me to throw you back outside? I saw a salamander who really seemed to take a linking to you," Kurumu glared at her, dropping Ruby.

"Tch, those two." I shook my head, rubbing my temples.

"Knock-knock," Jinto walked into my room, doing so only becuase of the number of people, "Hey, the van's ready if anyone wants to go."

"Jinto, you were listening in?" I was playing with him, becuase I knew the door was slightly ajar.

He smiled with his eyes like he always does, "So, is anyone going?"

Everyone but Gin walked over to him. He knew it was going to be like that, so after everyone had said goodbye, he closed the door the last person. So he was going to give us a few moments to be alone.

* * *

Yep, here is the next thrilling chapter. I do not condone smacking girls! So, yeah. Sorry I'm sending everyone away, but for one thing, it's really hard to keep them in the story at all, and for another, they're all really background anyways. Also, if anyone wants to know, this place where Miho lives, all manner of fire-type creatures live there, not just phoenixes.


	4. Dinner Is Served

So Gin and I were alone, in my room. A thousand and one scenarios played through my mind in an instant, and I'm sure that twice as many ran through his. It's not like I was dreading this moment, far from it, but given the situation and circumstances, I wasn't sure what to do or how to act, not that I would anyways. He too seemed hesitant, but I don't know why he would be. Don't me wrong, Gin's.....Well, Gin is Gin.

"Gin, you heard, didn't you? When my father and I were shouting, you heard me say that I loved you, didn't you? If you did and are just saying it because-"

He kissed me, on the corner of my mouth, "Miho, I do love you. Do you think I'd still be with you if I didn't?"

No, he wouldn't be, "Hm, well, I'd say it again just for you, but we don't have a crowd."

"What, do you really think I planed on saying it like that?" He acted all offended like, but he obviously wasn't.

"Tsk, as if you plan anything you do," I grinned at him, "But that's one of the things I love about you."

"Aha! You admit it!" He pointed at me accusingly.

I laughed, "I never denied it, did I?"

"No." He held my hand, "So, now that we know that, what's the plan?"

I groaned, "You're the sempai, you should figure it out."

"But it's your family," He reminded me.

I sighed, "Quit reminding me. Ok, well, for starters, I think that we should listen to what my father has to say on the matter, and if he's against it still, then we'll just have to prove it to him. And if that fails, well, I'm not sure about what happens then, but I know its noting gonna be be good."

* * *

Finally, super-time rolled around. Once Jinto had seen everyone off, he had came back to talk to Gin, and to loan him some clothes, because father still believed in dressing up for such an occasion. I changed from loose-fitting clothes to a form-fitting, not constraining, dress akin to the 1700's, which truth be told, that's when it was made. The only thing I didn't like about the dress was that it was a bit too low cut at the chest for my taste.

"So," My father sat at the head of the table, "I have thought everything over. My first instinct was to disown you and just let you go, but thanks to Hunter and Jinto, I realized that I would regret it. So what to do? The answer came to me as I looked through my scrapbooks. You are no longer a child, and you should be free to make your choices, so I allow you to make your first. Will you stay here in secret and be rid of your shame once it is born?"

Gin looked sharoply at me. I wrung my hands, not looking up from them, "I will not make such a hasty descion about the fate of an unborn life, nor will I stay here. It's not that I don't want to--I made a promise, and I plan on keeping it."

"Very well then. This choice aggrieves me greatly, but I do mean what I'm about to say," He looked between Gin and myself, "Will you marry and act the child yours?"

I answered before Gin could open his mouth, "I shalln't make a single hasty decision. I love Gin, but I won't ask him to care for another man's child."

"Will you see no reason? Miho, then tell me, what do you plan on doing?" Father asked, keeping his calm.

I looked at my father, "I'm not sure. I will have the baby, but I don't know if I will keep it. And as for my relationship, I know that I love him, but I can't predict the future."

"So unrealistic, like always. Stupid, do you think that everything just will fall into place for you? I personally don't like this kid you're with, but I'll say this much--Divorces are only so expensive because they're worth it." Hunter nodded, convinced as usual that his way was the right way.

"Jinto, what do you have to say?" I demanded.

He sighed, a very peaceful man by nature, "Miho, I supported you when you wanted to seal away your powers. Everyone disagreed, do you remember? Well, its not that I am siding with them just for equality's sake, I do think that maybe you should just quickly wed and act as if the baby came a bit early. I know things are different now, but you forget that our kind rarely abide by the most recent trends."

"Hm," I stood up, "I expected this from father, and Hunter's response isn't completely shocking, but you, you surprise me greatly. Excuse me, I think that I shall retire."

"Miho....Sit. We haven't heard a word yet from the kid." Father looked at Gin for the first time.

He took a deep breath, looking only at me, "Actually, I really wanted to talk to Miho about this privately, but I doubt that you'll allow that-"

"I'll allow it," He waved for everyone to clear the table, "I'll await until the morning for your answer."

* * *

_Bonus Omake: What About Sun?_

Kurumu: Hey, didn't Gin like his sempai?

Tsukune: You mean Sun-san?

Kurumu: Yeah. It was totally obvious he liked her.

Sun (with her sketchbook): Oh, I turned him down.

_End._

* * *

Bonus Omake Two: Miho's Seal.

Moka: So Miho sealed away her powers too?

Miho: That's right. I think having such strength but no willingness to use it is terrible, so I decided to seal it.

Inner Moka: But you, over a thousand years old, could easily beat me.

Miho: I don't want to though, Moka's a great friend!

Moka: So what's your limiter?

Miho: Sorry, we're outta time!

Moka: Aw......

_End._

_

* * *

_

_Bonus Omake Three: Gin Alone._

Yukari: So what did sempai do when he was alone in his girlfriend's room?

Gin: Isn't it obvious?

Mizore: You looked through her underwear, didn't you?

Gin: No!

Yukari: Then what did you do?

Gin: .....

Yukari/Mizore: You so went through her underwear. Pervert!

_End.

* * *

_

If anyone wants to see anymore omakes, feel free to request something! OK, and I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to pause there, so I went ahead and wrote some omakes. Also, I added some things because I finally caught up to the newest chapter of Rosario+Vampire II (2).


	5. Gin Tells All

Gin looked at me, regret, despair, sorrow, and fear etched into his face. We were holding hands on the veranda, the sun setting besides us. It was far from cold, but I was trembling with mild shivers.

"Gin, when you told me that you had something that you wanted to tell me, it wasn't that you loved me, was it?" I had suspected it for awhile now, but I was hopeful.

"No," He shook his head.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" I smiled weakly.

"No. Miho, I should have told you sooner, and I have tried, but that's no excuse. Miho, your baby-"

I grabbed his face in my hands, "I'm so sorry, I should have told you about that sooner-"

He grabbed my hands, "I knew. I was taking a page from Mizore's book-"

"You were stalking me?" I laughed, not finding it remotely funny.

He shrugged, "It was when you missed a week of school and then suddenly attended the health exam -it wasn't stalking-, and I happened to over the nurse. Anyways, that's not the important thing. You remember how I was acting before we started dating?"

I chose to simplify things and put his stalking past in the past, "Yes, you ignored me."

He nodded, apparently wishing that I would have forgotten, "Well, there was another reason. Do you remember anything about Yukari's birthday party?"

"What does...?" As I thought about it, everything began to fall into place.

_I arrived at the bar, Ruby by my side so I couldn't flee back home. I was scared shitless, and I just wanted to be home, safe, comfortable, and alone. But I went to the party anyways, for Ruby. I sat down at the bar, and before I knew it, I was drunk out of my mind. The night sped around me, like those fast crowd, slo-mo couple movie scenes, and the next thing I knew, I was talking to a guy I had the biggest crush on._

_I sat across from Morioka Ginei, much more used to this kind of thing, but still he was almost as drunk as I was, but he undoubtedly had a small bit of control over his actions, "I've ne'er seen such a pretty lil' thing like you around before, what's your name?"_

_He had won me over, as if I wasn't his from the start, and in my drunken stupor, I took him back to my room._

"You're the guy?!" I jumped up and poked him in the chest, "You're the guy who--?! God, I've been such an idiot! I can't believe it. You probably got quite the laugh off, didn't you?! You sullied me, and then you make me think that you actually-"

He stood up and grabbed me gently in his arms. He kissed me, trying to convey his feelings in that one kiss. The bastard, it worked. I felt that he did truly care, and that he did hate himself for what had happened. Everything, all at once, seemed to fall into place, and the entire universe made sense. But in that same instant, like a cup overfilling, nothing I knew before made sense anymore. The one I loved, truly loved with all my heart, had taken advantage of me in my drunken state, and not long after, had pursued a normal relationship with me. He had charmed me into loving him, and in the process he feel in love with me, but at one cost? How could I go on, knowing now that he had stolen my innocence from me?

Wait, spoke a small voice in the back of my mind that sounded alot like Ruby, what did he steal? My virginity? In over a thousand years of living, he had been the first one I have loved, and even if I was as young as I appeared, I would have folded at some point. The situation would have been in a different order, but nothing would be different. I knew that. And wasn't I the one always saying how I wished it had been him? True, I did mean him as my first, but not drunk like that. But really, what has changed? Nothing, just some information as become clear is all. I now knew who my baby's father was, and wasn't that really a good thing?

But I can't, or rather I won't, forgive him for keeping from me for so long. Oh, I would forgive him, but not yet. He may have tried to tell me, but he never did until about two months after the fact. Fair enough, it could have been longer, but still, it's the principle of the thing.

"Miho?" He looked me in the eyes, begging for any response at this point.

I returned his gaze, "I don't forgive you. But when we talk to my father, don't tell him that you're the father."

I could tell that he understood my use of the word 'don't' over 'won't' meaning that I will forgive him at some time or other, and he was gladdened to see that no matter how angry I may have been, the fact that I was trying to shield him from my father proved to him that I did still care at least a little for him, "And what will you tell him?"

I knew he was saying 'you' because he wanted me to know that he understood his position, "I think that he will just have to hear that we don't have an answer for him yet, but when we do have one, he'll know."

"But will he accept that?" Gin was worried, seeing what he had of my father.

"My father isn't like this all time. In fact, he's usually really nice and laid back. I think that he's just under a ton of pressure from work right now." I knew that it was about time for the great youkai to gather.

He frowned, "I'm not judging your father. I'm only asking if you think he'll listen to us."

I shrugged, "Who knows."

"Great." Gin was liking his position less and less.

* * *

Gin has an accent, and when he was talking in the flashback, I was trying to point it out. I may or may not change between attempting his accent. And yes, Miho is pissed at him, though she knows that someday he'll be forgiven. Someday. Well, I hope that every is enjoying the story so far, I want to thank you for the reviews!


	6. The Master Plan

_Gin_

_I stood awkwardly in Jinto's room. It was just before dinner, and he was loaning me something presentable to wear for dinner. Of course, being Miho's older brother, he wanted to talk to me, man-to-man._

_"So, you're Morioka Ginei, right?" He beamed, kind and considerate, "I'm sorry for my father, he's taken firmly to the ways of centuries past, and he's bull-headed on top of it, so he's fairly hard to deal with."_

_I was glad it was the nice brother, "You all make it seem easy."_

_He chuckled reminiscently, "We've all had plenty of practice. It may not seem like it, but Miho was born at the end of the seventeenth century, I the mid-sixteenth. And Hunter, he was born two thousand years before."_

_"How old is your father?!" I was shocked because they all looked so young._

_Jinto thought about it, "I'm not really sure. He claims to be one of the original phoenixes, but that's a load of bull. Our kind rarely ever find each other outside of certain areas, and it doesn't help that we change our appearances to blend in with the times, though our family seems an exception, in many ways. We, as a species, usually only live with a mate, or in groups of mates. The only one in our family who ever mated before now has been Hunter and our father. Hunter's tried many times before, but none of them live long enough. But I'll let you in on something very few know, I doubt if even anyone else in the family knows this; we can give up our immortality, but it takes a very large toll on our lives if we are not strong enough."_

_"You think that Miho's strong enough?" I did not doubt her._

_He nodded, "I know she is, but it's her potential mate that has me worried. How much do you love my sister?"_

* * *

I growled in my head as Gin and I sat in front of Father, waiting to tell him our plan. I wanted this day to be over with, and I wanted to be back at school in my bed, Ruby someplace in my room with me. I was tired, I was sore, and I missed my friend. I was pissed at Gin, and I wanted my friends, the female ones, in my room so I could vent and possibly reach peace about what had happened, because I really didn't want to be angry.

"So my child," My father was drawing deeply from his pipe and put it out when we came into his study, "What may I do you for?"

"Father," I looked directly at him, "We have found our answer."

He took a deep breath, clearing his mind, "Ah. I want to apologize for my.....Ideals. You are a woman, and have been for a while now, I was just too stubborn to see it."

"Papa, you will always be my father, and I will always be your daughter." I smiled warmly at him.

He nodded, tears running freely down his face, "Miho~! That's exactly what I love about you! You're so understanding, and you easily forgive an old man's mistakes."

Gin kept his head down and remained silent.

"Then maybe you can forgive a woman in love?" I used the words against my better judgement, and it was obvious that I was full of contempt.

"My sweet daughter," My father stood and embraced me while I was still seated, "Forgiveness is a magical thing that I can grant you."

"Yeah.......Daddy, I'm just going to say this, so here goes. Dad, Gin and I, we're not really sure yet what we want to do, so basically, there is no plan, buit once there is, you'll be one of the first to know." I turned to Gin, "And I think that it's best if maybe we just....I dunno, give each other some space? I want to be with you, but right now, I need some time alone."

"Miho, what are you.....?" Gin was not expecting that, so he turned to look at me.

I pushed my father away, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I just want to be alone for awhile. I think I deserve that much of a choice, or would you like to take that from me too?"

My father looked at me quizzically, "Huh?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

I loved Gin, but I just couldn't stand the sight of him right now. It was insulting to my pride as a woman.

"A man fighting for a woman is man's romance, so I suppose that a man fighting to keep a woman is man's love." Gin promised, in front of my father, that he wouldn't let me just slip away through his fingers.

* * *

_Bonus Omake Four: Boobs._

Yukari: So how big are Miho's boobs?

Ruby: C-cup.

Moka: How do you know that?!

Ruby: We're _really_ close.

Miho: Ruby, you're giving everyone the wrong idea about us!

Gin: My girlfriend has small boobs......*sob**sob*

Miho/Moka: Breast size isn't all that matters!

Kurumu: Say the girls with average-sized boobs.

_End._

* * *

Miho's father, Fushichou Gouka, is to me, a mix of Kaien Cross from Vampire Knight, and the dad/protagonist of Kirepapa, who I forgot the name of, sorry. It's something like Chiasto, Chisato. It took like an hour to find, due mostly to multitasking, and I found that his name is Takatsuka Chisato, from Kirepapa, which is really good! It's BL, but it has a great story, and I think that the story's message is worth it, at least episode two, the show only has two episodes, when the message comes in. Sorry for suggesting it, it's just really good!! Yeah, possible drug use, or may he's just crazy.....Even I don't know, I'm the author.


	7. Conversations All Around

I was simply stunned by my own words, and even more by Gin's promise. I did not mean to say that at all, but a better part of me knew that my words were true enough. And I know it's horrible, but I was slightly curious to know what Gin would do in a test of his commitment to our relationship. I, should I decide to keep the baby, would like to know I can depend on the father, even if we may be apart.

"Miho, give me your word that you'll tell me what you intend to do," My father acted once more as if Gin were not here.

I nodded, "I promise father. Actually, if Jinto's up to it, I would him to deliver the little one."

"And I promise," Gin either didn't sense the atmosphere or he chose it ignore it, "To be there for Miho and the baby, whether she wants me there or not."

I wanted to believe him when he said that, I really did, but I could not. It wasn't like Gin wasn't a dependable guy, he really was in a way, but him as a father? Even to a fetus, I just don't see it. I love the man, I really do, but I know that fatherhood and a family life in general go against his grain. Even though I've often dreamt of it, I'm not sure about weather or not I could handle being a mother, or even a wife. I'm just too green in these areas.

"Very well then." Father sat back down at his desk and relit his pipe, showing that we were free to go.

We exited, and I left Gin to wonder about so I could rest in my room. Probably not the best idea, but I left him to it anyways.

_______________________________________________

* * *

_

_Gin_

I was left at the foot of the stairs so Miho could rest. I personally was wired, so I decided to take a stroll along the beach. I found Ruby there, talking with Miho's brothers. It seemed they were filling her in on what had happened since everyone left.

"Yo," I stopped short of armslength so I would be less tempted by her breasts, "Maybe you can talk to your friend for me?"

She rolled her eyes and rounded in on me at the same time, "What have you done to Miho now?! That poor creature...."

"I told her the truth," I looked at Hunter and Jinto, glaring at me, so I dragged Ruby away from earshot, "Do you remember Yukari's birthday party?"

She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath, "Oh, I know about it alright. You were the one who took my Miho."

I blinked at her in disbelief, "You knew?"

"Of course I did. I sawing you leaving." She shook her head in disgust.

"Then why did you never tell her?" I wasn't sure if I was mad or not by her choice.

Ruby started to cry, though I don't think she knew it, "Miho's my best friend, and she was crazy about you. I couldn't tell her what you had done, especially after you started dating."

___________________________________________

* * *

_

_Hunter_

Jinto and I were talking to Ruby on the beach when that Ginei guy came along and took her away for a private conversation. The idiot underestimated our hearing however, and he might as well just've stayed here.

"Hunter, its wrong to eavsdrop." Jinto scolded.

"Hmph, you can stay out of it, but I don't trust this guy." I shooed him away as I listened to Ruby and Ginei's conversation.

_______________________________________

* * *

_____

_Jinto_

I thought back to my conversation with Gin before dinner as Hunter and I listened to his conversation with Ruby, though I pretended not to listen.

_I looked at Gin curiously, as if he thought I had asked him an impossible question with no answer, but what I had asked was how much he loved my sister. Of course he obviously knew the answer, and he knew it readily, but hearing her brother ask, and having to answer aloud.....It most likely just seemed daunting._

_"I care very much for your sister." Gin waited for me to ask why so he could elaborate easier._

_"Would you die for her?" I narrowed my eyes, suddenly becoming a thousand times for frightening than our father._

_He answered without hesitating, "As many times as she would want or need."_

_"Would you marry her? I'm not partial to that idea at all, but I'm sure that my father will ask, and if you do truly love her as much as you claim to, she'll ask you the same thing someday." Jinto, the nice, calm, and reasonable suddenly became frightful, threatening, and awe-inspiring in the most terrible of ways._

_The answer was out of his mouth before he thought about it, "In an instant, if she wished for it, or never if that be her desire."_

_"Say it was up to you alone?" I didn't seem pleased with his answer, though I actually was very impressed._

_"Yes, I know that I would want to commit myself to her, but the trouble is, I am terribly certain that I am, or at least could be, a chronic flirt, and possibly worse. I don't want to do that your sister, believe me, but I know myself at least that much." He knew I would not like his answer, but he clearly felt that he owed me the truth._

_

* * *

_

Bonus Omake Five: Height.

Ruby: Wow, Miho's so tall!

Miho: 6'2", or 1.83 meters.

Random male: That's a huge bitch!

Hunter: Come here and say that! *burns everything in a fifty foot radius*

Jinto: Our entire family is tall. Besides Miho, I'm the shortest at 1.85 meters.

Gin: My girlfriend is freakishly tall too......*sob**sob*

________________________________________

____________

_End._

* * *

Bonus Omake Six: And How Does That Work?

Kurumu: How did Gin-semapi end up dating such a tall girl with average boobs?

Ruby: It was obviously her face.

Miho: My personality!

Gin: That's for me to know and you to never-

Girls: *start beating Gin shamelessly* Tell us!

Gin: *sporting a black eye* Long or short answer?

Miho: Long.

Mizore: Short.

Ruby: We ran out of time again!

All: Dammit!

_End._

* * *

_Bonus Omake Seven: Miho and Mizore._

Moka: So, how did Mizore and Miho become friends?

Kurumu: I bet it was fighting for the one they love!

Mizore: No.

Yukari: Then it was a regular fight!

Miho: It wasn't violent.

Gin: Than that removes mud-wrestling, pillow-fights, cat-fights-

Miho/Mizore: NO!

Tsukune: Then how did you two meet?

Mizore/Miho: Stalking the newspaper club.

_End._

* * *

Yeah, I put in a Deuce Bigelow reference, what of it? As far as Miho's height is concerned, because they don't tell you how tall anyone is, I'm going with Gin, in comparison to her (Miho), is just as tall if not slightly taller. Assumption is wrong, but because I have aught to work with, I am forced to do so. Also, I am sorry that this chapter hasn't come out as soon as the other ones.


	8. Ruby Tells All

_Ruby_

I searched Gin's face as he spoke, "You wanna tell me your story from the beginning?"

"Miho really liked you ever since she first laid eyes on you. I, and many others, have tried our hardest to prove what kind of guy you are, but she never saw it. She kept going on and on about how you really are a good guy and blah, blah. If I told her once, I told her a hundred times to get on with her life, but...well, you know Miho." I shook my head, recalling the stubbornness she had possessed when it came to Gin.

He chuckled in spite of himself, "Miho's a royal pain in the ass--At times."

"Miho is Miho," I agreed.

He quickly sobered up, "Please continue."

"And then when Yukari's birthday came up, I very well couldn't not go, you know? And I certainly didn't want to leave Miho alone on a Friday night, so I practically begged her to come with me. But it's really hard to balance things between two groups of friends and work, so I unfortunately had to leave her. I wish to god I hadn't, but, I think that things still would have happened like this, between you two at least." I didn't mention that when Yukari and, both separately and together, divined Miho's fate, it was always strongly latched onto Gin's, and vice versa, "Anyways, as you know, she got terribly drunk, and you know the rest. "

"But what happens next?" Gin was acting more like a child begging his mother for more of the bedtime story than a concerned boyfriend.

I knew that that was an act, however, "Well, after you left her with a bun in the oven, I saw you leaving her room. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I just didn't have the heart to tell a crying girl that the guy she's carried a torch for since last year had had sex with her and just left without a word. You might be able to live with doing it and keeping quiet, but I can't, so I told the headmaster."

"You what?" his jaw dropped.

I sighed, "Of course I left your name out."

"Thank you," Gin was many tings, but a liar usually was not one of them, and I could tell at this moment that he was being earnest.

I narrowed my eyes, "I did it for Miho's sake."

He nodded, "I know. Thank god she has at least one person to count on."

I wondered about that, "I should never have left her alone. But even though things ended up like this, in a way, I'm glad I did. I only wish that I had told her sooner."

"Me too, because now she's really pissed, not that I blame her," He shook his head, disgusted with himself, which I never would have thought possible, "Though there is one thing I don't get about your story. Why didn't you tell once she was well enough?"

I smirked, "Because she was not only thrust into into you, but she was showing her first signs."

He didn't need to ask about what I meant, "She was on that trip with everyone, and she had that food poisoning which was really morning sickness."

"Bingo. Right after that, you two started to date. I really hated that, becuase I thought that you were just being yourself, but you weren't, were you?" I realized I was right by the look on his face.

"After my head cleared up a bit, I looked at her, really looked at her, and I saw a tender, innocent girl with pure intentions. She was asleep, but she might as well have been wide awake, because she was smiling, so radiantly, so joyfully, and it hit me that she was different from all the other girls. I still can't explain what I saw in her that night, but even now, every time I look at her, I still see it. I felt so terrible for doing what I had done, I left, praying that she would not remember what had happened last night. Every night since, I felt plagued, and her face remained in my mind. I was so terrified when I found out that she was going on the trip with us, but I decided that if she acknowledged me with even a look, I would ignore her. But when she cried, I could not leave her alone, so I spoke with her, and I really just fell for her. I loved her, I think really since that trip where Kuyou attacked. When we started our relationship, I was so happy, but at that same time, a part of me felt like I was raping her, over and over again." If boys ever cried, Gin would be crying now for them all.

* * *

_Jinto_

"Hunter," I cautioned my older brother, "If you act now, we'll never know the entire story."

"We?" He sneered, doing his best to keep his cool, "I thought that you weren't going to pry?"

I shrugged, "What can I say? Miho's my little sister too."

* * *

I stared at my ceiling, wondering when Ruby would come back. I really need a close, non-family-member to speak to. I was so mixed up about the situation with Gin, and she usually provides pretty good insight. Strange at the best of times, but still good.

"Gin, I'm so confused. Do I forgive you and just move on? I want to, but I can't. Is it that you lied to me? That maybe I'm afraid the same thing could happen to another girl? Am I frightened that that is our only bond, besides the baby? Do I feel used and violated? Why am I so mad at you?! Why can't I just let this go? I love you, but I just.....Ruby, I'm so lost!" I tried to figure it out for myself, but in the end, I still need Ruby.

* * *

Yep. That's the next chapter. I'm just waiting for---I dunno, I guess another review before I post this. I suppose that if I don't get it after I see Iron-Man 2, I'll post this. Aw, hell, I'll just post it now. Thanks for the support so far!


	9. Friends and Family

_Jinto_

I listened closely as Gin and Ruby explained everything that had taken place in the last several weeks. Hunter was listening more than I, his teeth grinding in his jaw. I kept swatting him at random intervals to keep him quiet so I could hear what was being said.

* * *

_Hunter_

I wanted to kill that guy. He slept with my baby sister and didn't even tell her? Then he has the gull to date her? Tch, if Miho wasn't crazy about that guy, I would murder him right here, right now.

* * *

_Gin_

"What about now? Obviously you love her, but what will you do now?" Ruby wasted no time in protecting her best friend.

I sighed, "What can I do? She'll never really forgive me, and even she does fully forgive me, there are still at least two major issues right now. One, her entirely family, well, you know them, they keep asking about marriage, and two, the baby."

"So? What do you want to do?" Ruby gazed sternly at me.

"I'm just a kid! Maybe not exactly in age, but you know me!" I worried about Miho more than myself as I said that.

She nodded, "Yeah, but say it was few years down the line?"

I thought about it for a moment, about if I wanted to tell her my answer or not, "I want a future with Miho."

"Oh, you're a regular cassanova, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes at my vauge answer.

"The future? I love Miho, and I want her to be a part of mine, no matter how, though honestly, I would someday like to be her husband. As for the baby, I suppose that goes with the territory." I shrugged, more concerned with the present, though I did care.

She sighed in agitation, "I'm Miho's best friend, what are you not getting about that? I am a part of her, so therefore, I deserve to know. If you don't tell me, I won't let you anywhere near her."

Ruby may not have seemed like it, but she's not one to screw with, "Fair enough. If I could, I think that I'd to marry her once she's out of high school or maybe even sooner. I'm no expert on a woman's inner workings-- the organs and tubes and functions and-- urgh-- Anyways, the point is, I am aware that losing the baby would hurt her, even if she didn't want it, and I want to protect her with all my strength. I'm sure I wouldn't be a good influence, let alone caretaker, but if she wants to keep it, I'll support her."

"Hm," She giggled, happy to hear her friend had such a spectacular guy, "You really do love her, don't you?"

* * *

_Hunter_

"Ha, he's whipped!" I laughed loudly, impressed by my little sister.

Jinto jabbed me in the ribs, but I knew that he agreed, "Shut it!"

* * *

_Ruby_

I disagreed with Gin, at least a bit. It would be hard, but if he loved Miho at least half of what he appeared to, they could manage anything. And its not like they would be totally alone, because they all of us. Me, Tsukune,Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and her brothers. Sure, Hunter might take some time, but I know that he'll help out his baby sister in the end.

The end, wow, that really has a ring to it, doesn't it? Yeah, I can see their end now -- it probably won't happen quite this way, but this is what I see-- Miho and Gin happily married, ten years later, with a liter of children and many more to come. But in truth, what will probably happen is that he'll hurt her, not intentionally, and she'll still love him, letting him stomp on her heart every day for the rest of her life. But it won't end there, their child will probably suffer, no matter how much they try to love it, and it will resent them. I could know for sure, but I do not want to be stuck knowing and not having the heart to tell them, waiting for their lives to fall apart.

"Gin, take care of her, and if she ever gets her heart broken by you, you had better hope that you only want one child." I smiled cheerfully and walked back over to Miho's brothers.

* * *

"I wonder when Ru-chan will get back? Oh well, I always have my reflection," I looked down guiltyily at my stomach, "And you."

I sighed, putting on my pajamas and getting into bed. I was alone with myself, and that always scared me. I know that I needed to learn to be alone, but now, with this baby, I would never be alone. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm glad, because I'm afraid of who I may be. But that's not all this baby means to me, not by a mile. If I had to tell everyone about every reason I was happy about the baby, I think that I would be talking for a very long time. I know that, even though I shouldn't be aware of my baby yet, I would heartbroken if anything happened to it, because I love it. I think that knowing the father made me fall even more in love with it, and no matter what, decide to keep it.

"My little one, do you think that I should talk to daddy?" I cooed, realizing that this would happen anyways, and that I couldn't be mad at him for a consensual choice I made, no matter how drunk and influenced I was, "And tell him that I forgive him?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda...Well, I was reading Rosario when I wrote this, and after I finished, I've been reading alot of other manga, therefore losing steam with this, and yeah......I'm so sorry! I will try to finish this, though I question how good it may be. I'm sorry, I will try to keep it satisfactory, but I warn you now. I'm also very sorry for how badly this chapter came out. Miho just forgave him, and I'm sorry that there was no real conclusion there.


	10. Mates

So I had already forgiven Gin. I wanted to be mad at him, I really did, but I just couldn't find it myself. I loved that scoundrel, God knows why. And I could never be mad a Ruby. I literally couldn't, because my entire family loved her too much. And with time, I knew that they'd love Gin too. Or they would pretend to for my sake.

"Knock, knock," My door creaked open, revealing my father, "I know you probably want to talk to Ruby right now, but could you make an exception and talk with your old man?"

I nodded, hating being unsympathetic to him, "Father, you always have my love, and the room to speak."

He smiled forlornly, wondering about that, but he took a seat next to me nevertheless, "My darling daughter," He shook his head, deciding to start again, "Miho, you may not think that your ready for this...Your future... But I know that you can handle anything that might get thrown your way. I know I don't say this enough, but your remarkably just like your mother. Beautiful...Smart...Successful...Strong. You know what's best for you, and we trust you, so know that you have our full support."

I was about to cry; his speech had moved me more than anything else ever could, "Father...I'm not perfect. I could easily mess things up in the most horrid of ways."

He snorted, "Only if you think we don't care. You can always lean on us. You're not alone. Neither of you."

"Neither?" I wondered if he meant me and the baby or me and Gin.

"This young man of yours...As long as you keep him, we'll tolerate his kind." He was grudging when he said that, but I knew that he meant it.

"His kind? Do you even know what he is? If you knew, could you really keep that promise?" I wanted to let my father know, but I wanted to protect Gin more.

He scrunched his nose in disgust, "That mangy cub is the father of my grandchild, and my daughter's mate, so even I must allow this werewolf a pardon."

I smiled from the deepest part of my soul, "Father! Thank you."

He grinned happily, holding me tight, "Take care of yourself. Have your brother take a look at you when he gets back, alright?"

I pouted, "You're going to keep me under a microscope during these next few months, aren't you?"

He merely shrugged.

* * *

_Jinto_

After listening to Gin's and Ruby's conversation, Hunter and I spoke about our impressions of the situation. Well, Hunter was making all kinds of threats and promises, and I was trying to remind him that it all boiled down to what Miho wanted.

"Sorry sack of-" I put my hand on his back to stop him.

"Hunter," I walked around so I was in front of him, "This is Miho's choice. I may not agree with his choices and you might hate him, but at the end of the day, his fate rests with our Miho."

He knew I was right, but he was still fuming. Ruby walked up behind him and tried to calm him down. I wished her luck. I turned my attention back to Gin.

"So, you really want things to work, don't you?" I sighed, "Then let me tell you something: We can give up our immortality, and we can seal our powers as Miho's done, but for her to do even one of those things...I'm not sure if she's strong enough for more. Sure, Miho could easily unseal her powers, but they've been sealed for so long, we're not sure what could happen if she were to unleash them."

Gin wasn't exactly surprised to hear something along those lines, "But there's more, isn't there? You think that there could be risks for having a hybrid child, don't you?"

I looked at the house, in the direction of my sister's room, "I'm not sure. She'll be weak from her seal, and when the time comes for her to give up her immortality, she'll be frail and in the orange. Adding a child with someone of a different species_ and_ element type...There's a good chance she won't make it."

"Can't she just keep her immortality?" He asked, searching desperately for a way to save her already.

"If only it was so simple. It's happened so infrequently, we're not sure exactly how it works. All we know is that, at some point, she will become little more than human. And if you leave her, she will live on...but her heart will always be broken and she want to die. Its a cruel fate all around," I told him what even our kind did not know.

He was stunned to hear that Miho would have to suffer so much because of him, "Does she know?"

I had not told her about the dangers of two species breeding yet, but she knew of the rest, "Not about the crossbreeding."

"What if...what if I wasn't her mate?" He asked.

I shook my head, "She's already chosen you. It's too late to ask about something like that now."

He looked up at her window as we approached the house, "Then we have a tough time ahead."

* * *

I was downstairs, admiring the portrait of my mother again, "Mother, you really are a strong part of me. You and father both: You've made a great family."

Without looking, I knew that someone was watching me, and I knew who it was. He walked slowly behind me, taking a close spot to my side. I hadn't stopped looking at my mother, but I knew all of this just by his presence. He could have done the same in place, I was positive.

"She's beautiful, just like her daughter." He was whispering, worried that I might still hate him.

I took a step to the side, resting my head against his shoulder, "We have a lot in common. But I'm not that woman in the portrait."

He wrapped his arm around me, "I'm sorry I hid something like this."

I didn't care about that. Not at this moment. I was just happy to be back where I belonged.

* * *

Sorry, sorry. I know, it's been eons now! I'm sorry! Well, on one hand, you'll only have to wait for one or two more chapters to come out, so that's a good thing. And like I said before, my fire birds have their share of weaknesses. Thank you for waiting, and I'm so sorry!


	11. Forever More

Still under the watchful eye of my mother, Gin and I made up. His arm still wound tightly around me, I told him why I was so scared, and I told him that I wanted to keep our baby. He told me pretty much what I knew already. He said that he wanted nothing more than to be there for us and to make me happy, no matter what. He swore that I don't need to worry so much, because he was there to share my burdens with. Forever.

"Forever?" I cocked my head quizzically to the side.

He kissed my forehead, "Forever. Miho, we're mated now, aren't we?"

I knew he meant more than the physical ways of the current times. He meant it in the most meaningful of ways. The way I would most appreciate. Gin meant that we were mated for life.

"Oh, Gin," I began to swoon, falling back against him.

My body was becoming weak, and I knew that my life was beginning to slowly end, like a mortal. It was probably taking on my mate's expected life span. But the seal I had carried with me for so long was also weakening me as it strained to retain its power. I could tell that he knew as much by the panic in his face, and in his body, and his voice.

"Miho! Jinto, someone, hurry!" He cried out for help.

I laughed meekly, lightly stroking his cheek with the back of my hand, "You're not going to become like my father and worry about me too much, are you?"

"Father? Wrong, my darling little sister. You have a whole pack of us to deal with," Hunter strolled in casually behind Jinto.

I giggled, "You said pack."

He groaned, "Well, your mutt's one of us now."

Jinto took me from Gin's arms, examining me. Hunter was busy trying calm father down and Gin was holding my hand. I roamed between reality and my subconscious.

* * *

_Gin_

I held onto Miho's hand, never expecting this to happen to her so soon. She was cool, almost cold to the touch, and her lower lip trembled as she struggled to speak. Her skin was flushed and glistening under a thin layer of sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. But she was as lively as ever.

"Miho, how are you today?" I had stayed immovably by her side for the past week now, and she had shown only a little sign of progress.

Yet she was more beautiful than ever to me, "Mn, my head hurts. It's too bright outside."

Jinto had given her some kind of herb that grew special to the region, but it was making her extremely sensitive to light, "I'll close the blinds."

She shook her head, reaching out for my arm, "Don't. The moon is so lovely tonight."

I sighed, lightly tapping the tip of her nose, "Don't suffer just for my sake."

"Then let me breathe. Take me outside; I miss the beach," She did her best to be cross.

I wanted to let her outside, but I knew that no one else would allow it, "I can't."

"Then go for the three of us," She pulled my hand down to cup her stomach, "Please?"

I was about to refuse, but the look in her eyes convinced me to go. She had such sway over me, I knew that my old life was over with. I didn't mind, surprisingly, because I really did love Miho. And the baby. I won't pretend that I love it as much as her, but I do love it. This family means an end to what I was, but they shape what I am.

* * *

_Jinto_

It took a hefty toll on everyone, but Miho was strong enough to survive losing her immortality. Father and I think that the power she had been sealing away had somehow doubled, at least, and gave her what she needed to survive. But there was her strong will, love for Gin, and the life of her own child to account for. But maybe we're all just selling her short and she had the strength in her the entire time...

"Well, now you'll never have to know the loneliness of outliving your mate," Father patted her side approvingly.

I intervened before he could smother her, "Our little Miho's something. Now all she has to do is focus on getting strong again so she can give birth to a happy and healthy baby."

He grunted, making it seem as if he had brushed that fact aside, "Pah."

She grinned, her pain a faint memory now, "Father, we still a while before then."

Hunter suddenly thought of something, "She's right. Babies take nine months to have, and Gin's already missed a ton of school."

Gin and Miho looked at each other, "Shit."

* * *

Hunter was right, Gin had to either leave and finish school, or stay and jeopardize his entire future. For me, there was no choice. Not only had I finished school centuries ago, but I knew that my family wouldn't let me go back if I wanted to. Not long enough to be a student...

"Hunter, can you go talk to Ruby and the Headmaster of the school? I think I have an idea!" I smirked, knowing that if this worked, many people were going to be in for a shock.

"Ru-chan? I think I could manage a visit," He was a little too happy that he had to go see Ruby.

I repressed a laugh, "I'm glad you're up to the challenge..."

* * *

With Hunter gone, more than with my plan, all I had to now was wait for word from the Headmaster. Gin was still stalling his return, reluctant to be so far from me for even a second. It was sweet, if not a little annoying at times. But I understood why everyone was so hesitant about letting me go: They were all still concerned about my health.

"Jinto, can't you tell them that I'm fine?" I asked my brother in confidence, "Please?"

He shook his head, "If I've told them once, I've told them a thousand times. They're just a couple of idiots who love you."

He had that right, "Granted, but you can guarantee that I'll be able to go through with my plan, right?"

"As long as you take care of yourself and maintain regular check-ups, everything should work," He liked my plan after hearing it when I asked him if I could really go forward with it.

Then there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Well, I was right. Heads turned when I arrived back at the school, not as a student, but as Ruby's aid. Even Gin was surprised to see me back, and dressed as a teacher. He really liked that last part. Or he did, until I put him in detention for his inappropriate behavior.

"Morioka-kun, for your blatant misbehavior, I'm giving you a days detention," I was really just using him as an example so that everyone knew that if I would punish him, I'd just as easily punish them.

I don't think that he knew that, "But...Why? All I did was be myself."

I shook my head, "Just keep talking and I'll make a week. Oh yeah, I can do that."

He bent down, defeated, "Yes dear."

"Gin, after detention gets out, why don't I come over to visit?" I was such a softy.

He perked up, "See you then!"

* * *

**Epiloge:**

Just a short while later, Gin and I were back in Jinto's hospital room, the baby coming a week earlier than expected. My entire family was with me, and I don't just mean those that were related to me by blood. Everyone dear to me was there, crowded around me as I waited to give birth to my baby. But perhaps the most precious thing, outside of the living**, **was the newest addition to our group. Even medicated and about to pop, I was smugly showing off the engagement ring on my finger.**  
**

* * *

_Bonus Omake Eight: Last Names_

Ruby: Since it's tradition for the male to take the female's surname, will we be seeing Gin supporting a new name?

Miho: Gin, do you want me to tell her?

Gin: Be my guest.

Miho: I'm actually going to take his name. I know its a break in tradition, but...

Ruby:...

_End.

* * *

_

_Bonus Omake Nine: Ruby and Hunter_

Miho: So, things ended up perfectly for me, but what about Ruby?

Ruby: Funny you should ask -

Hunter: I'm dating your best friend!

Miho: How did this happen?

Ruby/Hunter: A lot of things happened.

Miho: Well, I'm happy to hear that!

_End.

* * *

_

_Bonus Omake Ten: Congrats  
_

Jinto: Miho, congratulations on -

Miho: The Wedding?

Gin: The plastic surgery?

Miho: What surgery?"

Gin: *sniff* *sniff* The one I wanted you to get...

Miho: *sigh* For the last time, I'm not changing my breasts.

Gin: Thought I'd ask anyways...

Miho: Well, look on the bright side: My boobs probably will stay this big.

Gin: There is a God!

Jinto: I was going to say the baby.

_End.

* * *

_

Bonus Omake Eleven: The Picture Perfect Family

Gin: So, what will we name the baby?

Miho: Well, our little boy's so sweet already, maybe Morioka Erimaru?

Gin: Eri. I like the sound of that...

Miho: *snuggling Eri* I just can't believe everything that had to happen to get to this point.

Gin: Yeah, it's finally over.

End.

* * *

So there you have it folks. The end. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry again for the entire wait time. I hope to hear what people's last thoughts on this!


End file.
